1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoding apparatus and method; more particularly, to a decoding apparatus and method for decoding by the edge time duties between the high and low edges of a signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the decoders for decoding conventional delay modulation signals, the signal decoding method is to sample by 4×frequency (T/4) for recovering the data signals; because of noise interference, signal weakness, or level mis-determination of a hardware receiver, a normal signal always turns into an asymmetric signal. The conventional decoding method for decoding an asymmetric signal is to measure the width of a signal, and to perform the signal compensating calculation. However, this method increases the computing difficulties and measuring time, and it may still be unable to decode the signals.